Falling in Love With You
by Kadarokha
Summary: Summary: I'm bored. Harry-Ginny one-shot romantic evening. No plot, just a sweet story. Trying to get my muse back so I can finish a couple other stories I have going.


Falling In Love With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, he is the sole property of JK Rowling's imagination. I am only writing what I would like to see happen in the series.  
  
Summary: I'm bored. Harry-Ginny one-shot romantic evening. No plot, just a sweet story. Trying to get my muse back so I can finish a couple other stories I have going.

* * *

Flashback  
  
I walked cautiously down the tunnel and into a large room with statues and more tunnels leading off from the main room. In the center of the room stood a teenage boy, not much older than myself standing over the very still body of a girl. He held a book in his left hand, a wand in his right, and seemed to be in the middle of chanting a spell. I stepped into a puddle and it drew his attention toward me. His concentration on the spell broke, but he turned back to finish it. With a wave of his wand, the girl's body began to glow and to float ever so slightly above the ground. She was Ginny Weasley.  
  
I had known that she had supposedly been taken down into the chamber, but I hadn't wanted to believe it. She was the one I had come to save. My best friend's little sister, my other best friend's good friend. The girl that followed me around, whose own brother admitted that she had a crush on me. I didn't know it, or maybe didn't want to admit it then, but she had a strange effect on me. She was kind, a bit annoying at times, but I think I loved her.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and I had broken more school rules than we had intended to get me here. Somehow I was always the one saving people. The Boy Who Lived? Yeah, that's me. The Boy Who Lived to save everyone else. I don't mind it, not really, but just once, couldn't someone else be chosen? NO, I guess not.  
  
So there I was, face to face with Tom Riddle, who was draining the life out of poor little Ginny.  
  
"Stop Tom." What was that? Why'd I think he'd listen to me?  
  
"Or what, Harry? What are you going to do?" He had me there. He knew more magic than I did and both of us knew it.  
  
Suddenly, Fawkes swooped past and dropped the Sorting Hat at my feet.  
  
"What are you going to do with an old hat and that bird? Some hero you are."  
  
"What do you want Tom?"  
  
"I want my life back. I want you dead. I want to once again be the greatest wizard in the world."  
  
"What do you mean, once again? You were never great. Dumbledore is great."  
  
"No, Potter. You don't understand do you? I am Lord Voldemort. I was great, am great, and will be great again. Just as soon as little Ginny there dies, and I kill you, I will rise again."  
  
"No you won't. I won't let you." Just then, a great snake, a basilisk, rose from the water. It chased me around for awhile, then I drew a sword out of the sorting hat and Fawkes blinded it so I could kill it. Unfortunately, a basilisk fang struck and broke off in my arm. I ripped it out and shoved the point into the book that held Riddle's life. He began to decompose and disappeared. Ginny awoke and started to cry when she saw my arm, but Fawkes came and healed it. Then we flew back out of the chamber and that was the end of my relationship with Ginny Weasley.

end flashback  
  
Well, that was the end, until...  
  
"Damn it all to hell! Harry, you can not like my sister like that. I won't allow it. It's just... wrong." Ron Weasley paced back and forth in the Gryffindor commonroom, ranting at Harry's sudden admission.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I really can't help it. And it's not wrong. I love Ginny. She's growing into a talented witch, not to mention beautiful and we hit it off. Calm down. It's not like we've done anything too bad, yet." Harry grinned as he taunted his friend. Ginny and he had only kissed once and it hadn't even been much of a kiss. He was deliberately taking it slow with her. He didn't want to scare her off like he had Luna.  
  
"Harry, you screwed up big time in your last relationship. You remember, Luna? You went too far, too damn fast. Do not screw with my baby sister. Damn, that didn't come out right. I mean don't mess up. Well, I mean I don't want you screwing her either. But let's not get into that right now. She's my baby sister. Please Harry, don't mess it up." Ron was pleading now, but Harry knew he couldn't let her go. He was in too deep now.  
  
"Ron, can you please just wish us the best, hope it all works out, and let us be together. We're happy. Neither of us have been truly happy in a long time. Don't screw it up. Besides, I am not planning on screwing this up, or screwing her, yet. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We have a date tonight, so I'll know where I stand then."  
  
"Fine. Do what you want. You're going to anyway. You know, sometimes I don't know why I even bother. It's just a waste of energy trying to talk you out of something once you've made up your mind."  
  
"So, Ron, speaking of relationships? How are you and Hermione? Haven't seen you together much lately. Trouble in paradise?" Harry smirked at him. Turning the tables on him was so much fun, plus a red-headed guy with a face to match was hilarious.  
  
"She's fine. Being Head Girl she has to spend alot of time with the Head Boy. Unfortunately that boy is none other than Draco Malfoy."  
  
"It's okay Ron. I'm sure nothing's going on between them." He started toward the boy's dorm to get ready for his night out with Ginny.  
  
Twenty minutes later and he was ready. Harry waited for her in the commonroom. Girls always take too long a time to get dressed for a date. Usually it was annoying to him, but when he saw her, it was all worth it. She wore a long, tight black dress. It hugged her curves and showed off her small waist to perfection. He stood as she glided gracefully down the steps. He'd never understood how girls could walk in those ridiculously high heels. Her's had to be at least three inches because she was only about an inch shorter than him now. Normally she only came up to his chin, now they were eye to eye. He took her hand as she walked off the last step.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. You look beautiful. You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Where to tonight?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Come on." They made their way out of the castle and down to the lake. Harry transfigured some rocks into chairs and a table, so they could eat. Then he snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared with a picnic basket and a pitcher of tea, with a flash he was gone. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes as they ate roasted chicken, carrots, rolls, and, for dessert, strawberry cheesecake. Sometime during the course of the meal, Ginny placed her hand half-way across the table. Harry took notice and covered her hand with his. They looked up at each other and smiled softly. In the distance, a slow song was being played very softly.  
  
"Ginny, would you like to dance with me?" Harry stood and stretched out his hand to her. Without a moments hesitation, she put her hand in his. He quickly cleaned up the table and chairs, transfiguring them back into their original state. He brought Ginny in close to him and wrapped his arms loosely around her tiny waist. She in turn draped her arms around his neck and they began to move to the music. They made small, endless circles over the ground.  
  
Ginny leaned further into Harry's embrace and laid her head on his shoulder. He held her tighter, until it seemed as though they couldn't get any closer. But she was wrong. He pulled away from her just enough to make her look up. He was so incredibly close, his eyes startlingly serious and deep. Then his lips descended on her's and she couldn't think anymore. All she knew was that she'd never felt more right in all her life as in that moment. And suddenly, Harry ran the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip and her mouth fell open of its own accord. They kissed as she'd never been kissed before, finally pulling apart, both breathless and amazed.  
  
Harry was smiling at her and she felt herself smile back. He bent his head down toward her again, but instead of kissing her, he moved lower and ran his lips along her jaw and down to her neck. Her head fell back to allow him easier access to her flesh. One hand wrapped around his neck while the other was tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. She couldn't contain the moan that had built up in her throat and when it softly burst out of her, he brought his lips back up her throat, burning a blistering path to her lips. She felt his hands travel down her back and then he was cupping her buttocks, raising her slightly onto tiptoe to keep the kiss going. He bent suddenly and wrapped his arms around her thighs lifting her off the ground. She was amazed that he could hold her like he was, but then, years of Quidditch certainly had their advantages. She bent from her position above him and captured his lips in another mind-blowing kiss. When they finally broke apart and he placed her feet back on the ground, they spoke for the first time since the dance.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"You are absolutely amazing. I've never felt this way with any other girl before."  
  
"You're blushing. That is so cute." At this, Harry gave her a look that said he wasn't going for cute. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. But, Harry, I've never felt this way about another guy either. And I'm not just saying that. Harry? I think I'm falling for you. Can you deal with that?"  
  
"Ginny, I've fallen for you. Can you deal with that?" Harry decided to tease back, but he was being serious.  
  
Ginny realized the serious way the conversation had turned and answered accordingly. "Yeah, I think I can Harry, because I just can't help falling in love with you, too." She really had fallen for him, hard. And there was no turning back now.

* * *

R&R. 


End file.
